Trapped Hiatus
by wolfsakura
Summary: After she was lead to believe Inuyasha had betrayed her she runs into some very interesting people.I'm sorry I'll continue it later.
1. 1800Choke DAT Hoe

Trapped  
>Chapter 1<br>1-800-Choke DAT Hoe  
>Normal P.O.V.<br>Inuyasha awoke to the sound of something flying through the air. He left Kaede`s hut, outside he felt his heart skip a beat, it was Kikyo`s soul collector.  
>He followed the dragon like spirit into Inuyasha's forest and to the Sacred Tree where Kikyo was waiting for him. "Inuyasha," Kikyo said. "I have come to take you to hell with me, now that Naraku has been defeated and the jewel has been completed we can be together."<br>With Kags  
>'I swear I saw one of Kikyo's soul collectors around here somewhere,' Kagome thought. She heard familiar voices and hid behind a tree. She looked around the tree and saw Kikyo talking to Inuyasha. "You must kill my reincarnation," Kikyo said. "You know I would do anything for you..." but that was all Kagome needed to hear she ran as fast as she could until she ran into a tall thin figure.<br>~Hey bitches it's WolfSakura and I'm just gonna fix this pile of shit before I write anymore K?~


	2. The Gaurdians and The Plan

_**Trapped**_

___**Chapter 2**_

Summery- What would happen if Inuyasha and Koga met Hojo? And who are the guardians?

Warning! - Medium Kikyo bashing! None descriptive rape and OCCness.

Disclaimer-I don't own anything!

Wolf- "Sorry it took so long I'm a really bad procrastinator and I didn't have time to make all the guardians because my computer broke down."

Inuyasha- "Yeah right you're just lazy."

Wolf- "Shadup." *Grabs shotgun*

Inuyasha- O.o

Wolf- *Smirks* "Yeah I thought so." *Accidently shoots bird* "SHIT! Um…O-on with the story!" *Nervously walks away*

Thx to Lilac Wolf for being the first reviewer! X3

'_Thinking'_

**(A/N)**

"Talking"

_~Flashback~_

___**Before~**_

_"You must kill my reincarnation," Kikyo said. "You know I would do anything for you but..." but that was all Kagome needed to hear she ran as fast as she could until she ran into a tall thin figure._

___**Now~**_

"Hello my princess," the figure said in a clearly feminine voice "W-who are you?" Kagome asked. "I am one of the six guardians," the women said. "Come with me Kagome." "How do you know my name?" The bewildered Miko** (1)** asked. The woman chuckled lightly, "My princess we are the guardians of the Shikon No Maiden." "We?"Kagome could now see her features. She was tall, looked about twenty-one twenty-two, had long black straight hair with red tips, and vibrant red eyes. She was wearing a red zip up semi jacket with black faux fur on the hood, black ripped skinny jeans that showed the strings of her black thongs that made her porcelain skin even lighter, she was wearing black stilettos with tiny guns on the heels, her necklace held a petite dagger, she had two identical guns with red hearts held by leather back and red guarders , black leather biker gloves with four long metal claws coming from the holes in her gloves on her knuckles, black lip piercings on both sides of her mouth, red and black wolf ears, a tail, and spiritual daggers hovering around her. She looked like an older sexy version of Little Red Riding Hood. _'Werewolf or wolf demon?' _Kagome thought.

They walked into a clearing were a group of beautiful girls sat. "Ano… Ohayo."**(2)** Kagome said in awe, these women were like Amazons tall, confident, powerful, and beautiful. "Hello, my lady." The women said in union bowing their heads as a sign of respect which Kagome did not understand what could she have possibly done to deserve that kind of respect? **(I mean other than being the strongest miko ****on Earth**** in The Universe and being the one to deal the final blow that killed Naraku.*insert sarcasm here*) **They all looked about one two years younger than the first, around seven-teen eight-teen. "Please sit," The first said motioning to a tree stump next to a beautiful girl in blue and white and a girl in green and gold. The one in blue and was the shortest with blue and white curly hair in two high piggy tails held up by blue ribbons with sapphire tied in a bow, a short white thin layered skirt, with a electric blue thin belt, a white and soft blue horizontal stripped tube top with matching sleeves that went from just above her elbow to wrist and narrowed to her middle finger, knee high white combat boots with vibrant blue laces, a blue and white toxic rave rod, and black angelic crow wings. _'Must be a Tengu,'_ Kagome thought. The second one in green and gold was wearing a green full body gold hemmed suit, with long straight green hair with gold tips, a gold circlette with a forest green emerald in the middle, a pair of green elf shoes, small pointy ears, and a golden bow and seven sacred arrows. _'Elf I guess.'_ The oldest, who happened to be the first, spoke. "I am Daniela this is Haven, Jaelyn, Hailey, Rachel, and Willow. We are the guardians." Gesturing to in order the Tengu, the Elf, a girl dressed in a black tube top that stopped at the end of her rib cage, camouflage Capri's, with bluish skin, shoulder length black hair, a long thin black sword in a grey sheathe, with four barbwire tattoos wrapping around her wrists and a little under her shoulder, then a red barbwire heart on her pelvic bone, a red rose in a spider web on her shoulder blade, and a like a surfer leg tattoo they have them around their arms but she only on one of her ankles _'Um…a shark demon.'_, then a girl dressed in a black hooded cloak, skull mask, and a grey scythe _'A reaper?'_, finally a girl dressed in a purple tight shirt kinda like Ino but tighter and longer and full length, a pink skirt falling just above her knees, a black cloth belt tied in the front, shoulder length straight purple hair with one small pink streak in her bangs, a black shawl that kinda looks like a cape, kinda like Konahomaru`s, a black fishnet genie mask, silver cross earrings, black finger cutoff leather gloves, black ninja sandals, and a white staff with a blue crystal at the top _'A healer.'_

"The Guardians of what?" Kagome asked. "You princess," the woman now known as Daniela replied. "M-me?" the miko asked confusedly. "Yes you." "Why me?" "You are the Shikon maiden are you not? And you killed Naraku didn't you?" Kagome nodded. "Then you're our charge**."(3) **"You`re a White Lighter?"**(4)** "Well no, I'm a Dark Lighter **(5)**, but Haven is." "Y-you're a Dark Lighter?" "Yes, but do not fret princess I will not hurt you. I was close friends with Midoriko and also protected Kikyo." "But Kikyo died." Kagome stated. "Yes I am aware of that," Daniela said slightly irritated. "But it was her time and now she's back and planning something evil." "What?" Kagome asked worriedly, if a dark lighter thought something was evil it had to be bad. Then again if she really was friends with Midoriko-sama. "She`s planning on bringing Hojo here and trap him, Inuyasha, and Koga together, Uhrg! God I always hated that Cunt!"**(6)** "She`s planning what!" Kagome asked both furious and worried, _'Why would she do that she already has Inuyasha? I just hope Koga won't hurt Hojo.'_ Kagome Thought. "She`s jealous of you, you guard the jewel and have a normal life." "NORMAL! Ha! My life is far from normal!" Kagome said hysterically. "I know my princess. But she doesn't, the bitch is probably too stupid and vein to think about anyone other than herself." "I AM NOT A PRINCESS! STOP CALLING ME THAT!" It was then that Kagome broke into tears as old memories resurfaced.

_~Flashback~_

_A five year old Kagome walks quietly into her parents' room after hearing her mom crying. "Mommy? Mommy are you ok?"She asked worriedly. "Yes Kagome Sweetheart now go get your brother and go to your room and lock the door quickly go now." "Mommy your bleeding are you ok?" "Yes I'm fine go quickly befor- Uhng!" her mother's words where cut off after her being kicked in the head. Kagome looked up at her mother's attacker and found herself looking up at a tall, strong, and tan man Kagome looked up to more than anything in the world, her dad."Daddy why did you hurt mommy?" Kagome asked. "Because she's worthless like you, now time to make use of you princess." He picked her up and carried her to her room while throwing her mom into the closet and locking the door he shut the door and laid her on the bed took off her clothes and raped her._

_~End Flashback~_

"Are you okay?" Haven asked. "H-he *sniff*r-raped *sniff*m-me," Kagome said in tears. "Who?" Jaelyn asked concerned even though they had just met. "My *sniff* d-dad." "Oh my god! When?" Willow said worried. "*sniff* W-when I was *sniff* f-five." "What the fuck pedophile much-"Daniela hit her in the back of the head. "Ow what was that for?" "For being rude that's why." Daniela said. "Don't worry you'll be fine you're here now and you don't have to see him again." Rachel reassured her. "T-thanks*sniff*," Kagome said while drying her tears for some reason she felt she could trust them. Then a bright light pink light came from the jewel and in its place left beautiful woman known as Midoriko. "Hello my dears." "Hello Midoriko-sama." All the girls said save for Daniela. "Yo, Midori-Chan," Daniela said too her old friend. "Hello, Dannie."The older priestess said. "I have come to ask a favor of you, all of you." She said to all the guardians. "I wish for you to train Kagome in the master of weaponry, martial arts, and reiki **(7)** control." "Yes mi lady but wouldn't that take years?" Raven asked. "Yes my dearest Raven it would but I shall send you to a place where time does not exist are you ready?" "Yes mi lady," they all said simultaneously. Midoriko flicked her wrist and a bright pink light surrounded the girl and they disappeared.

_ Ok so I'm stopping here but I'm going to update soon… or not.

**(1)**- Priestess

**(2)**-Um…Hello.

**(3)**- A White Lighters assignment to protect.

**(4)**- A magical Guardian assigned to a human to protect. Once a human but died while helping others.

**(5)**- A dark magical being that had a tragic and or violent death.

**(6)**- A nasty infected vagina. Sorry about the language but I hate Kikyo.

**(7)**- Spiritual energy

_**Reviews Needed**_

1

~WolfSakura


	3. Hojo in Wonderland

_**Trapped**_

___**Chapter 3**_

___**Hojo in Wonderland**_

_**Summery-**_ What would happen if Inuyasha and Koga met Hojo? And who are the guardians?

**SORRY!** I messed up Rachel's name it's supposed to be Raven and I'm also changing Jaelyn`s name too Hannah.

Warning! - Extreme Kikyo bashing! And OCCness.

Disclaimer-I don't own anything!

Wolf- "Yay no one called Peta on me! Thx!" XD

Inuyasha- "Animal killer!" *bitch slapped*"Who was that!"

Voice- "Me!"

Wolf-"Oh hey Alexis"

Inuyasha- "Who the fucks Alexis?"

Wolf –"One of my other personalities, I'm bipolar."

Alexis-"OMFG where did you get those ears! I want them!"*pulls out knife*

Inuyasha-"WTF bitch get off me!

Sesshy- "Hn"

Alexis and Wolf- "EEP! SESSHY!"*Glomp*

Inuyasha-*Smirks*"Ha bastard deserves it"

Wolf and Alexis-*Turns around and glares*"KAGOME!"

Kagome-"Sit Boy!"

Inuyasha-O.o "No wai-"*Face plant* "Ugh! Dammit"

Kagome, Alexis, and Wolf- "On with the story!"

'_Thinking'_

**(A/N)**

"Talking"

_~Flashback~_

_ "I am selfish, impatient, and a little bit insecure._

_ I make mistakes; I am out of control, and at _

_Times hard to handle. But if you can't handle_

_Me at my worst you sure as hell don't deserve_

_Me at my best."_

_** ~Marilyn Monroe**_

___**Before~**_

_"I wish for you to train Kagome in the master the art of weaponry, martial arts, and reiki control." "Yes mi lady but wouldn't that take years?" Raven asked. "Yes my dearest Raven it would but I shall send you to a place where time does not exist are you ready?" "Yes mi lady," they all said simultaneously. Midoriko flicked her wrist and a bright pink light surrounded the girl and they disappeared._

_**Five Years Later~**_

The place in which they had trained her was exactly like the real world but they were the only ones there and everything had a pink glowing outline to it. "Congratulations Kagome," Midoriko and The Guardians said. "You have finished you training, are you ready to go back?" In the time they where training Kagome and the guardians grew closer they were more like sisters now. "Yes mi lady," Kagome said slightly bowing her head. "Please Kagome you need not do that anymore we are now equals." "Aw how cute, Hey can we leave now?" Daniela asked before Kagome could say anything. Midoriko sighed '_Yes she still hasn't changed has she?' _"Yes we may," with that Midoriko sent them back to the futile era seven hours after they left, what would have made them four years 364 days 17 hours younger. "Kagome! Where are you?" said a familiar voice. "Over here!" Kagome called in the direction of the voice. Then Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kilala walked into the clearing with worried looks. "Kagome are you ok?" Sango asked worriedly. "Yeah Sango I'm fine," Kagome reassured her friend. "What happened?" Miroku Questioned. "Oh well Inuyasha-"Kagome started. "That's all you have to say," Sango interrupted her looking extremely unamused. "Who are they Momma?" Shippo asked pointing towards the guardians. "We my little fox youkai the guardians of the Shikon Maiden." Daniela said in her political voice. While training Kagome learned Daniela had two personalities one when speaking in public and one she only showed with the ones close to her. After explaining what happened when they were gone, they also learned that Kikyo had already brought Hojo into the past. "Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap!" Kagome said. "This cannot be happening." "It is Kaggy-Chan, Now calm down and we shall go find them before Koga and Inuyasha do too much damage." Daniela said trying to calm down Kagome. After Kagome`s near heart attack they set off to find Hojo to return him to the present using Daniela`s werewolf senses.

_**~In Some Random Cave Miles Away~**___

The cave`s three occupants were completely silent do to the fact that they were all knocked unconscious by a certain raven haired ugly floozy. A loud collective groan filled the cave as the males in the cave stirred. "Uhng! Dammit Kikyo!" a silver haired hanyou cursed. Is this all that bitches doing?" Koga questioned extremely iterated "Who's kinky hoe?" A brown haired human asked wondering why the other men in the cave had tails and ears. "Her name is Kikyo she's not important, and who the hell are you!" Inuyasha asked. "I am Hojo, the future Mr. Higarashi." Hojo said with hearts in his eyes. "The future who!" Inuyasha and Koga yelled.

**~End Chappie~ **

Wolf-"So I'm going to stop here I got back from school and finished this in class when teacher was talking about math."

Inuyasha- "Ha yeah right you're just too lazy to listen to your teacher!"

Kagome-"Inuyasha SIT!"

Inuyasha-*Face Plant*

Hojo-"Why do I sound like a fan girl?"

Alexis- "Because you are silly! Hey Alexandra stop being so emo!"

Alexandra-"I`m not emo I'm just more mature than you."

Shippo-"Is that why you read the same books as Miroku?"

Alexandra-*Blushes*"Sh-shut up."

Wolf-"R&R."

_**Reviews Needed**_

1

~WolfSakura


	4. The Canary in a Cage

_**Trapped**_

_**Chapter 4**_

_**The Canary in a Cage **_

_**Summery- **_After she was lead to believe Inuyasha had betrayed her she runs into some very interesting people. But Kikyo is a vile cruel being and she plans on making Kagome`s life miserable by using a clueless Hojo. But little does she know she accidently makes Kagome`s life better, not easier but still better.

Warning! - No Kikyo bashing! And OCCness.

**SORRY!** I messed up… again it wasn't extreme bashing.

Some contents may not be suitable for younger viewers parental discretion is advised.

Wolf- *Waves* "Hi guys I'm back sorry I had to go to my dad's house. Grr I hate him! But at least I got to buy some raw sugar in a vial that says poison"

Alexis- *Nods* "I hate him too!"

Yuki- *Face palms* "Alexis where the same person!"

Alexis- "Oh! I knew that"

Alexandra- "Wow ok, let's start the story before Alexis's stupidity rubs off on us."

'_Thinking'_

**(A/N)**

"Talking"

_~Flashback~_

"_It would be impossible for me to stop poisoning people."_

_**~Anne Zwanziger**_

_**Before~**_

"I am Hojo, the future Mr. Higarashi." Hojo said with hearts in his eyes. "The future who!" Inuyasha and Koga yelled.

**Now~**

"You're what!" Inuyasha and Koga yelled. "Yes I'm going to propose to my girlfriend Kagome." "No you are not Kagome is my woman." "Ha yeah right it's the ring I gave her on her finger," Inuyasha reminded him. _'Was' _Inuyasha thought sadly remembering what had happed with Kikyo.

_~Flashback~_

"_You must kill my reincarnation," Kikyo demanded. "You know I love you but-"Inuyasha words where cut off when he heard a gasp followed by footsteps. Looked at the ground where the sound came from laying on the ground was the engagement ring he gave Kagome the week before. "Does that wench mean more to you than me?"Kikyo asked her voice filled with jealousy. "She's not a wench! She's smart, beautiful, nice, and loves me for who I am unlike you who will only love me if I'm human!"Inuyasha Snapped at the undead wanna be priestess._

_ ~End Flashback~_

"What's wrong mutt Kagome dump you for a real demon?" Koga asked smugly. "Kagome`s engaged" Hojo asked heartbroken. "Was," Inuyasha corrected him sullenly. "What does that mean? Did you hurt my Kagome?" Koga asked. "It wasn't me it was that bitch Kikyo. She planed this." Inuyasha defended himself. "She told me to kill Kagome. I was going to tell her to go screw herself but I heard her gasp and run away dropping the ring." Inuyasha said pulling a fourteen carrot ring from his hatori. "Dropped would imply it was an accident." Koga muttered under his breath. "Shut up!" Inuyasha snapped at the wolf youkai. "You're with Kagome?" Hojo asked oh so intelligently. **(Insert Sarcasm Here)** "Yeah I guess, I don`t really know anymore." "Hm, then why did she go out with me before?" He said stupidly. "You what!" Inuyasha and Koga said in unison. As Inuyasha pulled out Tenseiga and Koga activated his wolf demon claws **(What are these called again?) **the wall of the entrance to the cave that had been blocked by kinky-hoe was burst open and when the dust cleared it reveled Kagome holding Shippo with seven beautiful girls behind them and Sango and Miroku standing beside them. Kagome was now where in traditional miko robes. "Kagome listen to me it's not what it looks like!" Koga pleaded desperately. "Oh it isn't? Then prey tell what exactly it is" Kagome said with a cold voice that sent shivers down the males spines and a glare Sesshomaru would be proud of. "Um…well," Inuyasha stuttered do to the lack of intelligence and no excuse. "Well?" Kagome said. "Um…" "Yeah that's what I thought, come on Hojo were taking you home." Kagome said turning around to leave, however Kikyo was there waiting for them.

Wolf- "Cliffy!"

Inuyasha-"Bitch."

Alexandra-"You`re the dog."

Inuyasha-"Screw you."

Yuki- "You wish."

Kagome-"Why am I so mean?"

Alexis-"Because Inuyasha`s a douche bag."

Yuki, Kaggy, Alex, and Wolf- "Amen!"

Inuyasha-"Whatever. R&R!"

~WolfSakura


End file.
